In a typical color printer, the RGB color output is changeable according to the use purposes, such as the business graphics for which the conspicuous colors are suitable, the photographic images for which the smooth transition colors are suitable, and the absolute color metric.
To realize this feature, an application called ColorWise made by Electronics for Imaging, Inc., for example, supports an International Color Consortium (ICC) profile that is the standard in the color printing trade (refer to “ColorWise 2.0 White Paper Edition” made by Electronics for Imaging, Inc. in United States, Jun. 7, 2000). According to this application, the offset printing or simulation of data output from another copying machine is made by downloading an ICC profile into the printer. Also, the color output is enabled according to the color of a specific monitor or scanner.
Various resource data, such as the ICC profile, comprise device intrinsic information according to the purpose. That is, the resource data is composed of a resource object itself and the information indicating the characteristics of resource data. And at the time of downloading, it is required to download correctly the resource object itself into the printer and at the same time to convey the information indicating the characteristics of the resource data exhaustively and correctly.
However, in view of the use form of the resource data, it is a current situation that a resource data creator, a resource data downloading person and a resource data user are not necessarily coincident. Also, the applications are provided separately. Therefore, the information indicating the characteristics of the resource data may be incorrectly set in the printer, or the required resource object itself may not be always set, when the resource data is downloaded.
There was a problem that since the resource data downloaded into the printer in this state was incomplete as the resource data, no desired output result was obtained employing the resource data. Also, as described above, since the resource data creator, the resource data downloading person and the resource data user are not necessarily coincident, the reason why the desired output result is not obtained is often unknown. Therefore, there is a possibility that the incomplete resource data tries to be downloaded many times. In this case, there was a problem that the incomplete resource data remained in the printer to waste a storage area (e.g., a hard disk) of the printer.